gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Battle of Italica
The Second Battle of Italica was the last battle in the Imperial Civil war and Japanese-Imperial war in which Zorzal's remaining forces made a last-ditch attempt to seize Italica, the capital of pro-Japanese Imperial Government. In order to prevent interference from the JSDF, Zorzal divided his army into several smaller forces, which he used to conduct multiple ambushes on JSDF forces, to distract them while his main force assaulted Italica. In order to rise the morale of his generals and pro-war senators, he gives them false information that the Imperial troops was fighting fiercely to decimate the fighting power of the JSDF and the Loyalist while they were actually being hopelessly slaughtered at fast pace by JSDF bombing runs and tank rampage and Zorzal's force is losing more and more territories to the Loyalist. Furthermore, he also gives them the promise that he will gather more troops to support all the of them in the fight against the JSDF when the JSDF gets to close to Zorzal's force territory with the condition that all of them will have to ambush the JSDF first so Zorzal's can gather troop to help them. However, in truth, Zorzal is willing to abandon all generals and pro-war senator that command the ambush to die as scapegoat and expandable tools without sending any reinforcement to help them so he can attack Italica without any trouble. The various Imperial forces, consisting of regular troops supported by orc auxiliaries and armored ogres lead by pro-war generals and senators managed to cause some casualties among the JSDF, but are soon wiped out by the superior firepower of the JSDF's modern weapons. Most of the generals and pro-war senators who are tricked by Zorzal die in vain while some of them survives to realize Zorzal's intentions. As the result, they quickly turns on Zorzal and surrenders the JSDF. At Italica, Zorzal's force of 10,000 men initially gains the upper hand in the battle due to their vast number, but they face stubborn resistance from the pro-Japanese Imperials defending Italica, as well as the a force of dwarves, warrior bunnies, dark elevs and others demi-human races who allied themselves with the JSDF and pro-Japanese factions. Despite the superhuman fighting power of the Dwarves, Warrior Bunnies, Dark Elves and others demi-human races plus the blasting magic of the mage of Rondels as well as the superior fighting power of the Rose Order of Knight, the defender soon become overwhelmed by the vast number of Zorzal's force. However, the defenders of Italica still manage to hold out until JSDF air support along with all the platoons, which fight through the ambush arrive, and, as in the previous Siege of Italica, the overwhelming firepower routs the attackers, causing severe casualties. Furthermore, Itami and his gang also arrive to join the battle with Rory and Giselle, which decimate the Zorzal's force further. As the result, Zorzal and the few survivors are forced to retreat. The defeat also leads the Imperial Army abandoning their support for Zorzal due to his failure and his completed disregard of the well-being of his general and pro-war senators., effectively ending the civil war. During this time, Pina manages to defeat General Helm in a sword duel when he charges to her position. However, Helm survives the battle and retreats. Category:Battles Category:Events